


Reciprocity

by FemmeslashFanatic (with_bleeding_hands)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_bleeding_hands/pseuds/FemmeslashFanatic
Summary: Just a vaguely smutty Rey/Leia ficlet.





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> I know disclaimers mean that I’m Fandom Old, but I…don’t care. I don’t own Star Wars and will refrain from further commenting on who does.

“This is wrong,” Leia whispered.

Rey took her hands away from her lover. “Do you want to stop?”

Leia closed her eyes for a long moment. “No.”

“Okay.”

Rey moved her hands over Leia’s hips and waist, then leaned over to kiss and bite Leia’s neck. Leia wrapped her arms around Rey. “You feel so good.”

Rey had never bedded down with anyone before, but she tried to be gentle. She covered Leia with kisses. Leia arched and writhed under her touch, making little noises that sounded more pained than anything else. Rey nipped at Leia’s earlobe. “Are you all right?”

“Keep going.”

Rey obeyed, slowly and carefully. She kept going until Leia’s cries of mixed pleasure and guilt and regret turned to noises of pure pleasure. When they lay still, Rey stroked Leia’s hair, which was plaited into a long braid. Rey had wanted to see it down, but Leia had told her it would get in the way, so she had let Rey brush it before braiding it.

“My turn now,” Leia whispered. “I just need to rest.”

From the sound of Leia’s voice, it sounded like Leia needed to rest for months, for years. Rey kissed her face. “You don’t have to do anything for me.”

“I want to.”

Leia lay curled lightly against Rey for a while. Rey thought about how to convince Leia that she didn’t need reciprocation, but she kept thinking about how good Leia’s hands would feel on her body, how she needed the distraction from the fear and pain and sorrow of recent events as much as Leia.

Leia sensed Rey’s thoughts and moved closer, easing Rey onto her back and kissing her shoulder. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Rey moaned happily as Leia’s lips touched the base of her neck. “Don’t stop, Leia. Please don’t stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> And the parade of Rey/Leia fics marches on...


End file.
